New Reality
by Leena2695
Summary: After one of Vlad's plans leads Danny to being attacked by a strange creature, Danny must learn to live with his new reality. Will he accept what has become of him? How will he hide his newest secret from those closest to him? Vampire!Danny Danny/Sam no twilight characters planned at the moment
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Twilight. If I did I wouldn't be struggling through college and pharmacy school.**

"Danny… Danny!" Sam whispered urgently, after noticing that Danny had started drifting off. Again. Mr. Lancer had already threatened detention if he caught Danny sleeping in class one more time. The dark rings around Danny's eyes showed Sam that he had not been getting a lot of sleep lately. The ghosts had decided that their best chance of their attacks succeeding was to attack more at night, so that Amity Park's main protector would be either unconscious or sleep deprived. This of course hadn't worked. Danny was just as good as ever, though it was starting to take a toll on him. The day attacks had continued as well, so with school, evading his parents, fighting off ghosts, and now sleepless nights, Danny was getting increasingly more run down.

"Thanks Sam," Danny whispered back, redoubling his efforts to stay awake. "Skulker and the Box Ghost thought it would be nice to pay me a visit last night. I've got to find a way to get more sleep."

"Well at least tomorrow is the last day of classes before spring break," Sam replied. Maybe Danny could get some more sleep then.

Danny was about to reply but mercifully the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Mr. Lancer tried to say something to the students but most of the class was already out the door. Sam quickly pulled Danny out of the room and the building to avoid Dash and the other A-listers. The last thing Danny needed today was to have to deal with them and their bullying. They met Tucker outside and started walking to Fenton Works.

"So what are the plans for next week?" Tucker asked cheerfully while looking through his PDA.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I just want to sleep all week," Danny replied. Of course, that wouldn't be possible for him. What with his parents and the ghosts, but a guy could dream right?

"Didn't you promise to visit Frostbite soon? He's wanted you to visit the Far Frozen for a while now, hasn't he?" Sam reminded Danny. Frostbite and the other denizens of the Far Frozen where on very good terms with the trio and were always happy to have them as visitors.

"You're right Sam," Danny responded. "Next week is as good a time as any. Though we'll have to make sure my parents aren't home before we go." Danny's parents were still clueless to the fact that their youngest child and his friends were frequent visitors of the Ghost Zone.

"I call driving the Specter Speeder!" Tucker shouts. The other two groan, last time Tucker drove they nearly crashed on Skulker's Island. For someone who is supposed to be good with technology, Tucker sure was a bad driver

Sam and Danny spent the rest of the walk home trying to convince him to reconsider. When they reached the Fenton residence however, their plans for the following week came to a screeching halt. The elder Fentons had a visitor. A visitor that Danny was not particularly fond off.

"Daniel, so good to see you. Your parents and I were just talking about you."

The visitor was none other than Vlad Masters, Amity Park's other resident halfa, and current mayor. Danny just new that this did not bode well for him. Or for his spring break plans.

"Sweetie, Vlad here has generously offered to send you to a camp next week," Maddie told her son.

"Ghost Hunting Camp!" Jack added excitedly. The pair had always wanted their children to get more involved with their profession. Neither of the Fenton children ever appeared to show any interest though. At least that's how it appeared. Both Jazz and Danny were very involved, the latter more so than the former.

Danny tried to stifle the rising panic that he was beginning to feel. Vlad had to be up to something and his plots never went well for Danny. Vlad's obsession with Maddie had led him to numerous attempts to get rid of Jack Fenton, leaving Danny to constantly stop him.

"Consider it a late birthday present, little badger," Vlad spoke silkily. Danny's parents nodded eagerly, conveniently ignoring the fact that it's been more than 4 months since he turned seventeen.

"I don't want to go to any camp. You know that I have no interest in ghost hunting. Besides, I already have plans with Sam and Tucker," Danny tried to argue.

"Nonsense, Danny. Vladdie has already paid for everything, including the flights and a ride to the airport," Jack responded.

"You're going Danny. It would be very rude to reject such a generous gift. The camp even has a tutoring service. You know you need to bring up those grades young man," Danny's mom said sternly. It was then that Danny realized that he was stuck. No amount of arguing would convince his parents. Danny couldn't even explain his real reasons for not going because then it could expose his secret.

Vlad smiled, knowing that he's got Danny cornered. "I have arranged for a car to pick you up tomorrow at 4 o'clock. You don't need to pack more than a small backpack. Everything will be provided at camp."

Danny started heading up stairs to his room, Sam and Tucker following close behind.

"Cheer up Daniel. You're going to have lots of fun at Camp Spook Away," Danny heard Vlad say. He sent him one last glare before continuing up the stairs. The trio settled in Danny's room before beginning to plan.

"What do you think he's up to this time? You don't think it's another plot to kill your dad and marry your mom, do you?" Sam asked the other two.

"Nah, he's not due for another attempt for a couple more weeks," Danny responded. Vlad was nothing if not predictable. Usually at least. This recent development was unusually unexpected.

"Well according to the city calendar, the mayoral re-elections are next week. Maybe he's trying to keep you away from that?" Tucker said while scrolling through his PDA.

"But I can't really do anything to affect that, can I? I mean I can't even vote yet," Danny sulked. He flopped on his bed face down. His exhaustion now not only physical but mental as well.

"Well, you definitely need to make sure you prepare for anything. I highly doubt this 'Camp Spook Away' even exists," Sam told Danny.

"It doesn't. I can't find anything online about it," Tucker responded, barely looking up from his PDA.

"And my parents just take Vlad's word for it," Danny mumbled into his pillow. He started drifting off to sleep. Sam and Tucker stuck around for another half an hour, before leaving to let their ghostly friend catch up on some sleep. Though they were also trying to evade Danny's mom's cooking. Neither was brave enough to try the Fenton matriarch's food.

After a surprising full night of sleep, Danny's last day of school before break went by in a blur. With only a short visit by the Box Ghost, the day was mostly ghost free. The other students were rowdy, anxiously anticipating a week without school. The teachers, as a result, mostly had movie days, knowing that the students wouldn't be paying much attention anyway. Mr. Lancer of course was the exception, having his students continue analyzing _The Great Gatsby_.

With only a half hour before he was set to leave, Danny was double checking that he packed the Fenton Thermos and his other supplies into his backpack.

"So I heard about this camp they are sending you to," Jazz said from Danny's doorway. She hadn't been home when Danny learned the news yesterday. "Any idea what's actually going on?"

"No idea. Tucker thinks it might have something to do with next week's mayoral re-election. I can't really do anything to affect that anyway," Danny responded without looking up.

"That makes sense. Vlad probably doesn't want to take any chances. Just try to come back in one-piece. You always seem get into trouble," she said, worried about Danny.

"To be fair, trouble usually finds me," Danny told her with a half-smile.

"Just be careful little brother," Jazz said before heading back to her room.

"Danny! Your ride is here! You don't want to miss your flight!" His mom called up the stairs.

"Yes, yes I do want to miss this flight," Danny mumbled under his breath. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed down stairs.

"Have fun sweetie!" Maddie called out waving as Danny opened the door to the black SUV that was waiting for him outside. Danny waved back half-heartedly before getting inside and closing the door. There was an envelope on the seat next to him with Daniel neatly written on it.

He opened it expecting a letter but a puff of green smoke came out instead. Before he got a chance to investigate or even wonder what the smoke was, Danny was out like a light.

When he woke up he realized that he was not in the car anymore. Instead, he was laying on the ground in a densely forested area. There was a pack of camping gear on one side of him and another bag with some food and water on the other. There was no one and nothing other than trees and foliage.

Danny stood to try to better orient himself. The first thing that he noticed was that his backpack was gone, which meant so was his ghost hunting gear. The next thing he noticed was that there was a strange bracelet on his left wrist with the DALV insignia on it. He tried to take it off to inspect it further, but it wouldn't budge. He tried to go intangible to take it off, but that brought his next problem to his attention. His intangibility wasn't working. He tried to turn invisible and then go ghost but it was no use. His powers where not working.

"Well crap," Danny said, realizing that he was stranded in the middle of nowhere.

 **Hi to whoever has taken the time to read this. Hopefully you've enjoyed what you have read so far. I'm not the best writer, more of a reader to be honest. But I've been toying around with this idea for about a year now and decided to finally try to write as a form of procrastination. I know that not too much has happened so far but I hope to write more soon. Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Twilight.**

Once the fact that he was in the middle of nowhere in some forest sank in, Danny started going through the supplies that were left with him. There wasn't much there besides the basics. A tent, a sleeping bag, a flashlight, some matches, and a knife, plus a couple of water bottles and some nonperishable food. Danny started trying to figure out how long the food and water would last him when the bracelet caught his eye again, drawing his attention.

It was no bigger than the average watch, made out of some sort of metal. It appeared smooth, with no indentations or ridges that might indicate where the bracelet unlatched, fitting to his wrist perfectly. Danny gave it a couple of experimental tugs. The metal wouldn't give. There was no wiggle room, not even to twist it around his wrist. On second inspection, he found a small button that had escaped his notice the first time. In fact, it was so small that Danny only realized it was there when he accidentally pressed it. For about a millisecond Danny had the hope that this button would unlatch the locking mechanism, freeing him from this predicament. But alas, that hope was immediately crushed, because instead of releasing him, the button activated a voice message.

"Good morning Daniel, I trust that you slept well. As I'm sure you have realized by now, you are stranded in the middle of a forest, in Montana to be more precise. The Amity Park elections are this week and I just couldn't take any chances of you interfering. For the next week, you will be camping. I have provided you with the basic camping supplies that you will have need of. If you have any hope of someone finding you before the week is up, rest assured that the chances of that are inconsequentially small. You are nowhere near any roads, towns, ranger towers, camp sites, or hiking trails, nor anywhere near a cellular signal so you cannot call for help. At the end of the week the wrist cuff will automatically unlock, allowing you to access your powers and fly home. Happy camping, little badger, and do try to stay out of trouble."

Vlad's voice came from some invisible speaker. This message confirmed Danny's suspicions. Only the fruitloop would go through all of this trouble to keep him away from something that he couldn't really affect anyway. The news about the lack of a cell signal was unsurprising, though. Even if there was one, Danny would have no way of contacting anyone because all of his belongings including his phone had been confiscated.

With a resigned sigh Danny decided to gather the supplies and start trekking through the dense foliage. Surely he would stumble upon some signs of civilization over the course of the week.

* * *

It was slow going, what with having to lug around the heavy gear. Danny's ghost powers did boost his strength to a certain degree, but the bracelet was cutting of his access to all of his ghostly skills. Danny was in fairly good shape from all of the ghost fighting but walking for the majority of the day carrying the pack would leave even the most fit person exhausted.

Danny had accumulated numerous cuts and scratches as well, the low-hanging branches of the trees snagging him at every chance. At first he had tried to avoid them, but being careful was slowing him down, and he still held out some hope of getting out of the forest before the week was up. Besides, the cuts and scrapes weren't very deep and would heal quickly once his powers were no longer suppressed. Danny notices that it was starting to get dark, so he decided to set up camp. After pitching his tent and starting a small campfire, Danny quickly had a small dinner and went to sleep for lack of anything better to do. "This is going to be a long week," he thought as he fell asleep, exhausted from the long day.

Danny was woken in the night by rustling noises outside his tent. His powers may have been suppressed, but his reflexes certainly weren't. He quickly peaked outside the tent and nearly had a heart attack. There, rummaging through the food pack he had fooloshly left out, was a bear. Now Danny wasn't exactly an expert, so he had no idea what kind of bear this was. But as far as he was concerned, the only thing that mattered about this bear was its size. It was massive, and without his powers, Danny was no match for it.

Not knowing what to do, Danny decided that it would be smart to climb up a tree. He probably should have stayed in the tent, trying to not make any sounds. That probably would have been safer for him in the long run. But Danny decided that the tree was his best bet. As quickly and silently as possible, he crawled out of his tent and started climbing the tree. It was somewhat of a miracle that the bear didn't notice Danny until he was out of its reach. He had climbed about 15 feet of the ground and was now sitting on a branch and leaning against the trunk.

He watched the bear continue to dig through his campsite, waiting for it to leave. The limited amount of food he had was now ruined, though the water was thankfully untouched. Danny realized that it's somewhat his own fault that the bear came upon his small camp. You're supposed to hang food in as airtight a container as possible to prevent bears and other animals from smelling the food and approaching. This hadn't even occurred to him yesterday. Now he would have to find a food source to get him through the rest of the week and fast.

After thoroughly trampling the food and rendering it inedible, the bear lumbered on its way. The sun had risen at this point and Danny had the chance to fully assess the damage then. He waited about half an hour after the bear disappeared from sight before beginning his climb downward. The trip down was not nearly as smooth as the one going up. While he was still 10 feet off the ground, Danny misjudged the strength of a branch. When he stepped on it, it snapped. He clutched at the other branches trying to find something to keep him from tumbling down, scraping up his hands in the process. His efforts were in vain and he was sent crashing down to the forest floor below.

He landed on his back and groaned from having the wind knocked out of him. That discomfort was quickly overshadowed by a sharp pain in his lower left leg. Danny looked down to see the source of the pain and saw a tree branch sticking out of his calf. It wasn't a very big branch, but it was enough to cause significant damage. Blood was beginning to spill out of the wound, the pain only getting worse.

Vlad hadn't thought to provide a first aid kit, so Danny was forced to improvise. He tore off the long sleeve of his shirt in order to wrap the wound. After making sure that the sleeve would be long enough to fully wrap around his calf, Danny braced himself and pulled out the branch. It had been imbedded about an inch and a half inside his leg, and the removal of the branch only caused him to bleed more. He grimaced from the pain and quickly wrapped the sleeve around the leg and ripped off his other sleeve, tying that around the first one. He stood up on his good leg and gingerly stepped onto the injured one. It hurt, a lot, but it felt secure and stable enough to keep moving. Besides, Danny didn't have too much of a choice anyway. His only source of food was gone and he had to find another. So he packed up what was left of his gear and began walking. It was at a much slower pace than the day before.

* * *

After several hours of limping along, Danny heard the sound of water. After following the sound, Danny found a small stream. This gave Danny some hope. A stream can sometimes lead to a river, which is a possible source of food. Fish. There was no fishing pole in the supplies available to him, but he did have a knife, which could be used to spear fish. With these thoughts in mind, Danny followed the stream, praying he was going in the right direction. After another hour of walking, Danny was proved to be right. The stream was beginning to widen, which surely meant that there was a river or lake somewhere ahead. After a few more minutes however, Danny found that he had to sit down, his leg still aching painfully.

When he sat he realized that he bled right through his make shift bandages. His whole pants leg was soaked with his blood, the branch must have punctured a major blood vessel. It was only then that Danny began feeling the effects of losing so much blood. He was starting to feel woozy. He put his head between his knees to try to relieve the sudden dizziness.

Danny had almost regained some semblance of balance, when something knocked him over from behind. He was now lying flat on his stomach and something, or someone, was on top of him. Before he could even attempt to move, something sharp tore into his shoulder. A sucking feeling then mixed with his pain. But it didn't last long, whatever had been on top of him was suddenly gone.

The creature that had attacked him was throwing up. "What are you?!" it screamed at Danny, as pain began to spread outward from its abdomen. A fire had started to burn it from the inside out. It staggered to the stream, hoping to extinguish the flames. It was no use, the fire that had originated from inside was unstoppable. The creature screamed in agony as it burned, it's ashes being carried downstream when there was nothing of it left to burn.

All of this was lost on Danny however, as the moment the creature let him go, he began feeling a burning sensation in his shoulder. The pain in his leg was all but forgotten, the scorching pain easily eclipsing it. He might have tried to reach the water, to put out the fire this creature must have lit, but he couldn't move. All he could do is scream and thrash about as the fire inside spread to every inch of his body.

Danny's world was consumed with pain. Pain was not something unusual to him, but not like this. Every single cell on his body felt like it was ablaze. Prior to this Danny had thought that nothing could hurt as badly as being electrocuted by the ghost portal that killed him halfway. This burning sensation however easily eclipsed that as the pain had to be about tenfold. So Danny screamed. He screamed until he physically couldn't scream anymore and prayed that this would end soon. That he could finally die and be away from this hell. Some small part of his mind wondered if he would become a full ghost or simply cease to exist when this was over. The majority of him could only feel and think of the pain.

But it wouldn't end, no matter how much time passed. In fact, it felt like it was getting hotter. Danny thought that it should be impossible, that he should have been burnt to a blackened pile of ash by now. But instead his agony was increased as the fire burned impossible hotter than before. His heart, which had already been thumping faster than normal, was beginning to beat faster and more painfully. Danny realized, that his toes and finger tips were beginning to numb. Is it finally ending? He wondered. Was the fire finally burning out?

He quickly realized that this couldn't be it. The pain wasn't ending, it was simply receding. It was slowly moving toward his heart, leaving his limbs free from the burn. As the pain collected in his heart it grew hotter and hotter, his heart now beating so fast that it was almost a single sustained note. The pain and agony built with the heat, until suddenly it was gone, and with it so was his heartbeat.

"Am I dead?" Danny thought noticing that his heart was no longer beating and that he was now blissfully pain free. Even as a ghost, his heart had still been beating.

Danny quickly realized that this couldn't be death, as he could still hear the sounds of the stream. In fact, he could hear lots of different sounds all around him. The birds, the rustling of the branches, the ants crawling around on the ground, everything. He couldn't be dead. With that thought in mind, Danny opened his eyes.

 **Well, here's the end of chapter 2. Hopefully there's not too much or too little detail. I tend to have trouble writing details and everything happens too soon, so I tried to flesh it out a little bit. Also, I've never been a fan of camping or fishing or outdoorsy stuff, so I would not be surprised if there are inaccuracies. Hope whoever read this enjoys it. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Twilight.**

You'd think that after spending what felt like an eternity in darkness, the sun would be blinding or disorienting when you first open your eyes. But that was not the case for Danny. The brightness of the sun did not bother him, nor did he feel any disorientation. In fact, Danny thought that his vision had never been better. It was as if he had been living his whole life looking through muddy water, even after his ghost powers enhanced his vision. Now he could see everything, like the fact that there was a bird's nest directly above him in the trees. Or just how many shades of green there were in the tree leaves. Colors were brighter, shapes were sharper.

After lying unmoving for several minutes, marveling at what he could see above him, Danny realized that he wasn't breathing. Out of habit he quickly drew in a deep breath. It felt strange. Almost wrong. Or maybe unnecessary would be a better description, like his lungs no longer needed the previously vital oxygen. Momentarily confused by this realization Danny decided to stand up. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Danny was already on his feet. Marveling at his sudden speed, which was faster than he was even with his ghost powers, Danny started to look around.

His few surviving supplies were strewn around him and in the distance he could see the river he had been so desperate to find. At the thought of water, Danny noticed that his throat was burning with thirst. As soon as his attention was brought to it, he realized that his throat felt like it was on fire, not as bad as the inferno that had previously been consuming him, but burning enough to serve as an echo of his previous agony. Danny quickly moved to the stream to take a drink but spat the water out the moment that it reached his mouth. It tasted wrong and did nothing to soothe the blaze in his throat.

The ghost boy was fleetingly confused at this thought, but before he could think much further, he felt a sudden shift in the breeze. That sudden breeze carried with it a scent, a scent that made the suddenly ravenous Danny's mouth water. Without another thought, he ran after the scent, moving impossibly fast. If he had been able to focus, Danny would have noticed that despite the speed, he could still see everything clearly. As it was, in that moment his only coherent thought was reaching the mouthwatering scent. As he neared it he heard a steady thumping sound, which his instincts told him meant he was getting close.

Within minutes, Danny reached his destination and following instincts rather than rational thought, he attacked. He wrestled with the much larger creature, his clothing being torn to shreds, before he latched on with his teeth and began to drink. As he drank more and more, the creature's struggling slowed, before eventually going completely still. At this point, Danny regained some of his common sense and realized what he had just done. He had wrestled with a bear. A bear that was at least twice his size if not more. Not only did he wrestle the bear, but he had killed it. He had killed the bear by draining its blood. Worst of all? Danny realized that he had liked it. He had liked that hot, rich buttery liquid and it had eased the burning in his throat. Danny wanted more.

This realization horrified him, and he stared at the massive unmoving form before him. Danny had never killed before, and now he had blood on his hands. Quite literally he saw as he looked down at his bloodstained hands. He tried to wipe them off on his shredded shirt, but it wouldn't come off. Desperate to get his hands clean, not to mention get away from the body of the bear, Danny ran back to the stream. He shoved his hands in the water and rubbed until his hands were clean and without a trace of red.

Temporarily forgetting what he had just done, Danny saw just how pale his hands were. It was an unnatural paleness that had replaced his previously healthy tan skin tone. Trying to distract himself, he started wiping off his wet hands on his pants, when it suddenly occurred to Danny that his clothing was shredded. They were literally barely hanging on him. His clothing was shredded, and yet aside from the burning in his throat, he felt no pain. He started to inspect his torso, looking for any signs of injuries from the bear. There wasn't a scratch on him, including where he had previously been impaled in his leg.

Danny could feel panic rising in him. Something was wrong, something was wrong with him. His senses were enhanced, his speed was enhanced, his heart didn't beat, he didn't need to breathe, he didn't have a single scratch on him despite wrestling with a bear, and he had drunk blood and liked it. Something had been done to him, he was changed, and despite the improvements to his senses and speed, Danny did not think it was for the better. His mind started to connect the dots of what he was now, but he refused to let himself actually think it. He froze, and he stood frozen for who knows how long. His changed body no longer grew stiff or sore from a lack of movement.

Eventually the change in the light, which signaled that the sun was going down, brought Danny out of his statue like state. He saw that even though it was getting darker, his vision wasn't any worse than it was in the bright daylight. Danny decided to tear of the shreds of his shirt as it was barely covering him anymore, and he couldn't feel the cold anyway. It was as he was doing this that the wrist cuff caught his eye. With everything that had happened, Danny had forgotten all about it. He felt angry as he looked at it, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for that stupid cuff suppressing his powers. Without the cuff, Danny could have been home by now, or at the very least half-way there. Feeling a rush of anger, he reached his other hand to his wrist and gave the cuff another experimental tug. Except, it was more than just a tug. By pulling on it, Danny completely shattered it. Anger quickly disappearing and being replaced by shock, he looked at the crumpled pieces of metal in his hands with astonishment. He closed his fist around it and felt the metal easily crushing within his hand.

This is too much, Danny thought. He had to get home, away from all of this. As if getting away from this place would bring everything back to normal. Danny dropped the mangled metal remains on the ground and took off running. He didn't even think about accessing his ghost half, terrified of finding any more changes, so Danny ran on foot. His running was now likely faster than his flying had been before anyways. Danny kept running and running, with no idea if he was going in the right direction of home.

"Unless you intend to reach the pacific coast by morning, you should stop running Danny," came a voice to Danny's right.

Danny came to a dead stop and looked to his right.

"Clockwork?"

 **So I know it's shorter than the previous chapters. It's also been a really long time since I've updated. Writing doesn't come easily to me, and writer's block is common. I did my best, and hope to add the next chapter faster than I did this one. I do have a rough outline written for what I want to do with this fanfic. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
